The Lost Daughter
by xStarletx
Summary: The story of a little girl who got lost and is of great importance to the Doctor. He just doesn't know it yet. - I'm horrible with Summaries. - Cover done by Reverrii on Deviant art


The Lost Daughter

By: xStarletx

_A/n: So here's my newest story. I don't foresee it being very long. Keep in mind that I've just started watching Dr. Who so if I get some things wrong I'm sorry, feel free to correct me so I can fix it in the story but there's no need to get all upset with me over it. Thanks to anyone who reads and I hope it's enjoyable. _

Chapter 1

* * *

It was on the _Crucible_ that I saw her clearly for the first time. The little girl, dressed as a dalek. Her little dress looking like it was made of the bonded polycarbide material they had called dalekanium, a pair of bobbles on top of her blonde head, looking like the receivers the daleks used to communicate. She had been at the base of Dalek Caan's broken mechanical shell. I couldn't see much of her, but for the first time I could see her eyes, glowing like the heart of the Tardis and I told myself every night after that that it was only the fire reflecting in her eyes, for nothing living could glow like the Tardis and live, not even a Time Lord.

Before the genocide, before the destruction of the _Crucible_ Dalek Caan had said a line. A piece of poem to Davros when he questioned how Dalek Caan could have betrayed the daleks.

_We travelled time, we travelled space, we saw the kind to be replaced. We've changed our mind, we know you lied, your request has been denied. _

It hadn't just been his voice, it there had been another, a child's playing in tune with his. Their laughter combined as Davros screamed in rage and horror, a childish giggling mixed with maniacal howling. I had no choice but to leave them, not that I wanted to, gods no, leave a child on that burning wreckage was not something I had in mind. I couldn't get to them though, so I had no choice but to leave them, but something told me she would be fine.

As I may have mentioned earlier, I had said that was the first time I had managed to see her clearly. I had seen her loads of time, a mere flash of her in the chaos of a crowd, always wearing a different dress, always carrying a teddy. Of course, there was always something wrong with that damn teddy, like it had tentacles but that wasn't normal for a teddy was it? Unless she came from a place where teddy bears had tentacles. I can't think of anywhere a teddy might have tentacles.

I've lost my point. The point was that she was always there, a shadow at the edge of the sight. Never staying, always fleeting, and I never gave her a second thought. Why should I? One simple child over and over, different worlds, different times. I should have noticed, I should have put together the signs, but whenever it came to _her _I was blind, desperately so and believe it or not, she always appeared when I had bigger things to worry about then why a child and her horror-show teddy was following me around.

To fully tell her story, our story I suppose, I'll have to tell you about the little girl who had been lost. But our story doesn't go in order, it doesn't start when she got lost. It starts when that lost little girl, finally gets found.

* * *

_ 11__th__ Doctor – Future_

_Middle of space – a million or more clicks from the Kasterborous constellation._

_Clara's POV_

* * *

The Doctor smiled wistfully up at me, it wasn't one of his usual smiles, like something was wrong, like this place made him hurt inside. I didn't ask him what was wrong, I figured that he'd tell me when he was ready.

He paused, he made his troubled face, the usual one he made when something not to his grand scheme happened. He went into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. I watched him, waiting for the explanation. "I'm getting a message."

I straightened and stared at the Doctor long and hard, trying to figure out if he was joking or if something else was going on. The Tardis suddenly shook, violently shaking them back and forth. "What's happening Doctor?"

He kept looking at his strange controls, his eyes surprised as he took it all in. I never understood his controls, but he did and that was all that mattered. "Something's call us," he said. "Something's pulling us away."

I struggled to get to him, grabbing a hold of his striped tweed jacketed arm and holding onto him for dear life. "What do you mean something?" I asked.

His eyes locked with mine and I felt it, that jolt of awareness whenever he looked at her. He always had a way of looking at me and making me feel special. "I don't know," he said. He sounded excited, like he always was when he was faced with the terrifying unknown, especially when the unknown was throwing us back and forth like a football.

"What did the paper say?" I asked.

"All it said was _come and play_," he said, a wild grin on his face. "Something wants to have fun."

He made it sound like a good thing, but I knew from experience that when we were pulled of course, fun was usually the last thing I was having. The Tardis suddenly shuddered to a stop, slamming down hard into something and then all sound stopped. The Tardis simply stopped, the comforting hum, the glow, it all just ceased to work.

The Doctor flipped switches, turned knobs and flicked flickers of all sorts but nothing happened. "We've lost power," he said. "Something's wrong with her."

"Great so we're stuck here?" I asked. Because that was a good thing, but he seemed unafraid of the prospects of being stuck in this place.

He shrugged casually and smirked at me in that playful way. "Probably not. She's just tired, we got pulled far, somewhere new, somewhere I have never been," he said. He flashed me the toothiest of smiles. "Let's go explore."

He dashed for the door and I followed him. He threw the doors open with such wonder and excitement only to slide to a complete stop. I had not been expecting it and ran right into him, only half a step out of the Tardis, he only two steps. I side-stepped away from him, we were in a forest, all of pine by the looks of it, I could hear the normal sounds of woodland life, birds in the sky, insects buzzing and the wind whistling in the trees.

I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but then I looked at the Doctor. He was muttering to himself, staring up at what was rising above the trees. Four words stuck out.

_No, it can't be._

Whenever I heard those words, something bad followed. I turned, my eyes finding what had transfixed him. The bronze towers, spiraling up towards the pink sky, tinged with blue clouds. They looked like they belonged to a castle, but like no other castle I had ever seen before. "But what is it?" I asked him. Was this the lair of some enemy only known to him?

"It's the Citadel of the Time Lords," he whispered, he sounded out of breath, he seemed speechless. It wasn't very often that the Doctor lost his words.

"You mean... from Gallifrey?" I wondered. "I thought your world was lost."

"It is."

Two syllables, but they terrified me. "Then... how?"

"I don't know."

It was hard to believe how often the Doctor didn't know something. All that knowledge in his head, and there were so many things that he forgot, or just didn't know. He didn't have to tell me he was going to get to the bottom of this, because of course we would be going to the mysterious castle from his home planet that should be gone.

Did I expect something sinister? Of course I did, I believe we both did, and to this day, I still think we found something sinister on that planet. But that's just a matter of opinion.


End file.
